Angel Hearts
by Harem Master123
Summary: After realizing Palutena is taking him for granted, Pit enters his Dive to the Heart and finds out that he is the descendent of Sora. Pit/Palutena or Pit/Harem


AN I do not own Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts

Pit felt his arm bleeding. Palutena had sent him on another mission to find clues on where Medusa might come from next. And to get rid of the boss she used a potion to bring out all of the enemies to his location. He was barely able to fight his way out and barely able to defeat the boss.

Pit lied down on his bed. "Sometimes I feel like...she's taking me for granted. Like, she doesn't care what happens to me. I...I just...I just want to be happy..." Pit mumbled as he fell asleep. What he didn't know was that he was being listened to by someone who is higher up than Palutena in power.

"Don't worry little one. I care about you and I will not let Palutena to allow you to die by doing stupid stuff," someone said.

_Pit's Dream_

Pit groaned as he sat up on a platform. He looked around and saw that he was standing on a platform in what looked like a realm of darkness. He looked down and saw that the platform had the picture of a boy with brown spikey hair, wearing a jacket that is red and white, wearing a necklace with a crown on it, puffy red short, and big yello shoes holding a key like weapon. He also saw that the boy was surrounded with pictures of other people. "W-Where am I?" Pit asked himself as he looked around.

_Hello young warrior_

Pit looked up at the sky wondering who was talking to him. "H-Hello?"

_You are chosen as the descendent of the mighty Keyblade Weilder Sora. It has been many years since he last saved all of the worlds from the evil Xehanort and you are chosen as his descendent. The worlds are in danger and they need help. Will you help these worlds?_

"M-Me! My help? I've been chosen to save worlds, b-but my work is with Lady Palutena. I-I can't..." Pit mumbled.

_Pit I have heard what you said to yourself before you appeared here. I know you have doubts on what you think Palutena thinks of you. Listen I'm not sure how she feels about you, but I agree with you on how she takes you for granted. Pit, the worlds need your help so will you accept this responsibility?_

Pit thought about what the voice said. He somewhat knows that Palutena takes him for granted, but he didn't want to leave. He kinda has a crush on Palutena, but it has slightly died down from seeing how she treats him sometimes. He then thinks about the worlds out there. They need a hero and that hero could be him. He continued thinking and he finally made up his mind. "Okay...I will help!" Pit yelled out happily.

_Good. Now which weapon will you choose?_

Pit wondered what he was talking about when all of a sudden three pillars rose out of the platform. One had a sword on it with a mouse head symbol on the hilt, another had a staff with a mouse head shape at the top, and the last was a shield with a mouse head symbol on the front. (skipping what each says). Pit chooses the sword.

_Now which shall you give up?_

Pit walks over to the staff and chooses it. (skipping what voice says after making the decisions)

_Now lets see how strong you really are with that weapon_

The voice said when all of a sudden little black creatures rose from the ground. "What are these?" Pit yelled in shock. One jumped at him, but Pit used the sword and cut it down, turning it into ashes. The others jumped at him as well, but Pit did the same to them. A door appeared in front of him. Pit looked at it cautiosly before opening it and walking through it. He was on another platform. It looked like the last room, but another color.

_The further you go, the larger your shadow becomes, but don't be scared because you have the greatest power of all_

While the voice was talking, Pit's shadow rose up off the ground and walked through him making him fall to the ground. Pit turned his head around and saw his shadow grow. After a few seconds, it stopped and Pit gasped in shock as he saw it. His shadow was now about 25 feet tall. It was completely black. It had long flowing black hair with shining yellow eyes. It had a large symbol on it's chest and what looks like a belt on it. It also had weird looking feet and large black wings.

Pit jumped up. "I can't beat that thing without the armor!" Pit yelled as he ran away from it. But stopped when he got to the edge and saw that there was nowhere for him to go. He slowly looked over his shoulder. "Crap..." Pit mumbled. Pit put his hands down and the sword he picked materialized into his hands. "Seems I have no choice," Pit said as he ran at it.

The heartless brought its fist down at him, but he moved to the side. He was about to attack his hand when he saw a small portal appear under the fist. The smaller black creatures he saw a little while ago came out of it. "What?" Pit yelled. Pit used the sword to cut down those little creatures and then aimed for the thing's hand, but it brought it back up. Pit saw a light appear in its fist and he brought its fist down, Pit didn't know what it would do so he was knocked down from the aftershock. Pit jumped up in pain, but ran to the fist, jumped on it, ran up the arm, and jumped on its shoulder.

Pit started slashing the thing's head making it howl in pain, but it moved back and shot little balls of darkness out of its chest. Pit saw this and he jumped off its shoulder and looked up at it. He wondered what to do when he saw the sword and smirked. He put up his sword and waited for the balls. Right when they were close to hitting him, he swung his sword out and deflected the balls back at the thing, making it howl in pain and fall off the platform.

"I did it!" Pit yelled happily. Suddenly the platform shook and toppled over. "AH!" Pit yelled. He quickly stuck his sword into the platform to keep himself from falling. He looked down and saw the thing upside down holding a huge ball of darkness. "What do...I...do...AH!" Pit yelled as the sword became loose and he fell. As he was falling he got an idea. He threw his sword at the ball of darkness causing it to blow up, hitting both him and the thing.

Pit and the thing fell and smashed onto another platform. Pit groaned as he stood back up and saw his sword. He grabbed it and ran over to the thing and started slashing its head until it finally dissolved into the ground, making him start sinking into a pool of darkness. "No!" Pit yelled as he tried to get out of it, but he was pulled in.

_Your journey starts today, get ready_

That was the last thing Pit heard before getting completely pulled in.

_Back in real world_

"AH!" Pit yelled as he shot up and started breathing heavily. "Whoa...Was that a dream or was that real?" Pit asked himself as he looked down at the ground. He stood up and walked off to a hot springs to sooth his aching body.

Before he walked in he saw his arm. "What. My arm's healed," Pit mumbled to himself. Pit shook his head and got in.

A few minutes later, Pit got out and put on his robes (forget the fact that they are suppose to never take them off). He was walking back to his room when he heard Palutena's voice. "Pit hurry! I found a new place with a boss that is under Medusa's command!" she yelled. Pit nodded his head and ran off to the usual place. He got there and jumped off with wings grown out thanks to Palutena.

"Where are we going Lady Palutena?" Pit asked her.

"There is a forest near here and there is suppose to be a three headed dog named Cerberus there. Pretty sure it's the one from the Underworld. Medusa took the Underworld over after you defeated Hades," Palutena explained. Pit nodded his head as he continued shooting at all of the monsters that were coming at him while Palutena led him to the forest.

After a few minutes, they reached it and Pit landed on the ground. Pit started running through the forest while destroying other monsters. "I can't find it Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled as he continued running. "Okay I have a plan run to the nearest clearing Pit," Palutena told him. Pit nodded his head and continued running until he reached the clearing. After reaching it, he stood around waiting for Palutena to tell him her plan.

"Okay I have made a new potion. When dropped on the ground, it will call all of the powerful enemies nearest you to your location. This should bring Cerberus out," Palutena explained to him. Pit's eyes widened when he heard this."Um Lady Palutena I do not think that that's a good idea," Pit said as he tried to stop her, but she already dropped it.

Pit saw 10 huge monsters come out. "Crap!" Pit yelled as he started shooting at them with his arrows, but they barely hurt them. One punched him away into a tree. Then another came and scratched him across the chest. "AUGH!" Pit yelled. He stood up and looked at them. _"I have nothing that can defeat them,"_ Pit thought. He stood back up while clutching his chest. He saw one jumping at him. He gritted his teeth and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the sword that he used in his dream appeared in his hand. "What the- well I guess never look at a gift horse in the mouth or whatever that saying is," Pit said as he jumped at the one coming at him and cut it in half. He then looked at the others and ran at them.

As he was taking them down his body kept getting scratched up, but he was able to take them down. After defeating them, the sword went away. Pit stood there breathing hard, but sucked the pain up and stood up.

"Looks like that didn't work," Palutena said causing Pit to shake angrily, but he breathed in and out getting rid of the anger. Suddenly he heard a loud growl, coming out from the trees. The cerberus jumped out and looked at Pit. "Oh it did work!" Palutena said. Pit gritted his teeth and took his bow and arrow out. He ran at it and dodged its attacks and heads. He started shooting the Cerberus making it growl in pain. He dodged another attack, but was smashed into the ground by its foot. "Augh!" Pit yelled in pain. He looked up and rolled to the side before Cerberus smashed its foot on him again.

Pit stood up and the sword materialized in his hands long enough for him to cut off its heads before disappearing again. "Good job Pit return home," Palutena said as she brought him back.

After getting back, Pit was standing in front of Palutena. "Good job Pit!" Palutena said happily. Pit just stood there looking at the ground. Palutena walked up to him with a concerned face. "What's wrong Pit?" she asked him.

"Why?" he mumbled. Palutena looked at him with a confused face. "Why what?" she asked him.

"Why do you not care about me?" he asked her. Palutena looked at him confused again. "I do care about you Pit, what are you talking about?" she asled him.

Pit looked up angrily shocking her since she's never seen Pit looking at her angrily. "NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T USE STUPID POTIONS TO BRING POWERFUL FREAKING MONSTERS COMING AT ME. DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY? I ALMOST DIED AND YOU DON'T CARE! YOU JUST TAKE ME FOR GRANTED. YOU DON'T CARE!" Pit yelled angrily with tears in his eyes before running back to his room.

"Wh-What Pit! Pit!" Palutena yelled with her arm extended, but Pit didn't stop he continued running until he got to his room.

Pit ran into his room and jumped onto his bed while holding his legs to his chest and crying silently.

After a few hours of doing that, Pit sat up. "She didn't even come to check up on me. I was right. She doesn't care about me..." Pit mumbled. Suddenly he heard a scream. "Who was that? Sounded like one of the other angels!" Pit yelled as he ran out of his room and saw tons of those shadow creatures running everywhere attacking people. "What? Where did they come from?" Pit yelled as he saw them.

He got his arrow out and started shooting at them, but the arrows didn't work against them. He looked over and saw one of them jump at one of the other angels and tear out their hearts turning them into a shadow to. "No!" Pit yelled in shock. Suddenly 10 jumped at him and started pulling him into darkness. "No...no...I can't go down...not like this!" he yelled. Suddenly a light blinded him and the other creatures. Pit opened his eyes and saw he was holding a large sword that looked like a key.

_The keyblade. The greatest weapon_

"The keyblade..." Pit mumbled as he looked at it, but he looked back up at the things. He ran at them and cut through them wih ease. He continued doing this as he ran through the place where the angels, him, and Palutena live. Suddenly he heard Palutena scream. "I might be mad at her and she might not care about me...but I will not let her die!" Pit yelled as he ran in the direction her voice was coming from. After a few minutes, he saw Palutena being attacked by a mini version of that huge creature that attacked him.

"Lady Palutena! I will not let you die!" Pit yelled as he ran in front of her and blocked one of the thing's attacks. "Pit?" Palutena asked. Pit looked over his shoulder at her for a second.

"You might not care about me Lady Palutena, but I still care about you...and I will not let you die,"Pit said as he ran at the thing. _"What are these things called anyway?"_ Pit thought.

_The heartless. Creatures without hearts_

"Pit...I care about you...I do take you for granted unintentionally. I'm sorry," Palutena mumbled to herself. Pit was able to hear this though which surprised him, but he ignored it and blocked all of the heartless's attacks. The heartless shot a small blast of darkness at Pit, but he blocked it. But the blast blew up after touching the keyblade knocking Pit out.

"Pit!" Palutena yelled. Pit, as he was losing consciousness, said," Lady Palutena."

Pit woke up soon after and saw he was standing on a piece of land by himself with a huge ball of darkness in the sky sucking things in. "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena! No, she must have been sucked in," Pit said angrily. He looked over and saw that heartless again except in its original size. "You!" Pit yelled angrily as he summoned his keyblade.

Pit attacked and defeated the heartless in the same manner he did the first time. After defeating it, Pit saw it fly into the ball of darkness. Pit grabbed a hold of some piece of stone on the ground to try and keep himself from flying into it, but he lost his grip and flew into it. "Noooo!" Pit yelled.

AN Done. Yeah first Kid Icarus fic. Sorry if I didn't get his personality right, but he had to be a little OOC for this to start. Okay this takes place about 10 maybe 15 years after Sora and Riku defeat Xehanort (I know it hasn't shown it in a game, but it will happen). Pit was chosen as the descendent of Sora for the keyblade.

This will either be a Pit/Palutena or Pit/Harem including girls from other worlds. Please choose which one you would like.

Also could you help me decide on which worlds to choose. It can't be any of the Disney worlds in Kingdom Hearts except maybe Neverland because it's been 10 to 15 years since they were last shown. I can use Radiant Gardens and original worlds. Please help me

Review

Ja Ne


End file.
